


Plane Rides

by hawkywithshawzy



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Anger/Saddness, Fluff, M/M, Plane rides, Snuggling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-29
Updated: 2016-08-29
Packaged: 2018-08-11 18:28:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7903135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hawkywithshawzy/pseuds/hawkywithshawzy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jonny sometimes let the anger get the best of him, and Kaner knows how to bring him back in.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Plane Rides

“Fucking shit,” Jonny mumbled to himself as he pulled off his gear. They had just lost a tough overtime game to the Caps; Jonny liked Ovi, he really did, except when they played him. 

“You’re fine, man,” Sharpy said from the stall next to him. “Everyone played the best they could, they were just quicker. We’ll be better next time, like you always say.” He appreciated the effort, but he wasn’t in the mood for any cheering up. He just grunted in response and continued to peel his gear off. He didn’t even feel like showering, and that was pretty gross, considering they had to get on a plane for 2 hours on the way home to Chicago.

Eventually, once he had packed all his stuff in his bag, he headed to the showers to clean himself off. On the way over, he locked eyes with Kaner with a look that said, not in the fucking mood, and he got the message, but he knew he’d try to cheer him up on the plane. Whatever, he’d cross that bridge when he got there.

He got out of the shower pretty quick, not wanting to waste any time that he could be sleeping on the plane and forgetting about this whole game altogether. He was one of the first guys out of the room, making a beeline for the back of the plane, earbuds shoved in his ears. 

Guys started trickling into the plane one by one, all taking their respective seats. Jonny’s I don’t want to fuck with anybody right now vibe must be off the charts, because everyone avoided the two open seats next to him. Thank god, though, he wasn’t in any mood to chat with anybody. That is, however, until Kaner walks down the aisle and plops down right next to him, letting their thighs touch.

“Hey buddy,” he says, popping his gum between his teeth. “How’s it goin’?” his smile was too much for him right now, how could he be so damn happy after a loss like that?

Instead of pushing him away, Jonny grabbed his hand and squeezed it a little bit, avoiding Kaner’s baby blues. He knows those eyes can wrap him in and make him forget all his problems, but right now he wants to sulk and pout and be angry for a little while.

“Jonny, Jon, look at me, right here babe,” Kaner said, trying to catch his captain’s eye. Jonny’s leg was bumping up and down like it had a mind of its own, and his eyes were darting all over the place like he couldn’t focus on one thing. “Come back, c’mon dude, right here.”  
Jonny was trying so hard not to look, he would not give in. It wasn’t until Kaner’s thumb starting rubbing the top of Jonny’s hand, his grip never loosening on his hand between the seats that he was slowly crumbling under the blonde’s soothing touch. He broke, looking up between the curls on his forehead, still wet from his shower.

“I let everyone down,” Jonny whispered, his voice cracking as his eyes welled with tears. He never cried, Jonathan Toews never as much smiled when it was all work, but he was breaking down inside and he needed it to stop. He settled his head on Kaner’s shoulder, tears dripping off his face and onto Kaner’s dress shirt, messy and unbuttoned. Thank god they were in the back of the plane so nobody could see him sob into his best friend’s shoulder.

“I just, could’ve gotten in more in front of the net, and I could’ve chased down a few more pucks, and that stupid fucking penalty in the 3rd, don’t even get me goin’ on that one, that was the most ridiculous call I’ve-“ he was cut off by Kaner’s hand on the side of his face, running it up and down until his breath was even and he stopped crying.

“Listen, Jonny, there was nothing else you could’ve done. We all did as much as we could, and we all lost that game. Together. As a team. It’s one game, and I know you want to be the best, but it can’t happen all the time. Hardships happen, but it’ll be okay, I promise,” he said, leaning his head against his. He turned to see if Jonny had stopped crying, and he was passed out on his shoulder, body turning to snuggle closer into Kaner.

This was all he needed, anger ebbing away and he fell deeper and deeper asleep. Two hours would go by faster than he thought.


End file.
